Farewell
by Bukan Author
Summary: Dan disinilah kami, duduk menatap rasi bintang kami di hari terakhir kami. DBSK XD.  Lebih banyak POV.  Warning: Gaje, abal, ancur, ngegantung, dll :D


Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa dedaunan cokelat yang sudah waktunya untuk gugur. Pohon tua itu kini terlihat semakin tua karena hampir semua daunnya sudah gugur. Aku memungut salah satu dedaunan yang telah gugur. Memperhatikan daun cokelat itu dengan seksama dan memainkannya. Entah mengapa daun ini mengingatkanku pada sahabat-sahabatku.

.

.

Farewell © Hikari Kamisa

DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki © SM Entertaiment

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin © Yang Maha Kuasa

.

.

Matahari mulai pulang ke tempat perisitirahatannya. Matahari yang bagai jam, menunjukan waktu bagi burung-burung bertebangan kembali ke sarangnya―sama seperti aku. Dengan malas, aku berjalan pulang. Aku bosan melakukan hal-hal yang sama di rumah selama dua bulan. Liburan musim dingin yang membosankan. Seandainya aku memiliki kapsul waktu, aku ingin mengembalikan waktu jauh kebelakang. Dan jika sudah kembali seperti ini kembali aku ingin mengulangnya kembali―seperti kaset yang diputar terus menurus karena memutar lagu kesukaanmu―, aku benci menghadapi masa depan mulai dari sekarang.

Mengapa?

Simpel, aku benci perpisahan yang selalu ada di masa depan. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, membantu satu sama lain, dan membuat kenangan indah bersama. Dan semudah itukah perpisahan menghapusnya? Secepat itukah perpisahan itu datang? Aku benci semua itu.

Aku masih ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku, saat itu aku siswa kelas satu di sekolah itu. Aku yang waktu itu terpilih sebagai ketua kelas dituaskan oleh guruku untuk mengantarkan buku tugas anak-anak ke ruangannya. Dan buku tersebut sangatlah berat dan tingginya melebihi tinggiku saat itu. Tentu saja kemungkinan buku itu jatuh ada, dan kemungkinan itu terjadi.

.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat membawa tumpukan buku― yang lebih tinggi dari tingginya― menuruni tangga, ia menggumam, "Lantai satu, di sebelah kiri kelas 2-A."

Tinggal satu anak tangga lagi ia sampai di lantai satu. Sayang, ia lupa dengan anak tangga terakhir itu dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang konyol. Buuku-buku berserakan. Kacamata tebal yang ia pakai lepas dari wajahnya dan retak diinjak seseorang. Dan orang-orang mentertawakannya. Kejam. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi pantang baginya.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam melihat kejadian ini dari lantai dua. Ia prihatin dengan anak itu. Akhirnya ia menghampiri anak lelaki itu. Ia mengambil kacamata tebal yang telah retak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kacamata itu.

Anak lelaki itu menggeleng dan mengambil kacamatanya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik, tetapi anak lelaki itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Wow, si _Leader_ menolongnya."

Anak lelaki itu tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat tadi. Ia tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai memungut buku-buku yang telah berserakan. Sebuah tangan turut membantunya memunguti buku-buku itu. Anak lelaki itu menoleh dan menemukan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Bolehkan aku membantu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Anak lelaki tersebut mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian buku-buku kembali tersusun rapih dan orang-orang sudah tidak lagi di sekitar mereka.

"Biar aku bawakan setengahnya," tawar lelaki itu.

"Jangan, aku sudah terlalu merepotkan."

Lelaki tersebut tertawa pelan, "Daripada kau jatuh lagi. Ayo!" Lelaki tersebut jalan terlebih dahulu.

Anak itu pun menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan lelaki itu, kemudian mereka berbelok dan sampailah di ruangan guru tadi.

"Lama sekali," sindir guru itu.

Anak lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sialnya ia hari ini.

Lelaki tadi akhirnya angkat bicara, "Maaf, tapi dia tadi jatuh dari tanggga dan kacamatanya rusak."

Guru tersebut menaikkan alisnya, "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini, Yunho."

Lelaki itu―Yunho―tersenyum. "Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang. Taruhlah buku itu di meja itu," perintah guru itu sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di dekat pintu.

Mereka pun meletakkannya dan pamit pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap anak lelaki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho menoleh, "E-eh? Iya, tidak masalah. Siapa namamu dan kelas berapa?"

"A-aku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Dari kelas 1-E." jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Oh… Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Dari kelas 2-A. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal," Changmin membungkuk.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin yang sopan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ikut denganku ke ruang OSIS?"

"Ruang OSIS?"

"Iya. Disana ada teman-temanku, biar aku mengenalkanmu dengan mereka." Yunho menarik tangan Changmin.

Yunho berhenti di salah satu pintu berpapankan 'Ruang OSIS'. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan tanpa memperhatikan Changmin yang sangat gugup. Gugup bertemu dengan anggota OSIS yang terkenal di kota itu. Gugup karena akan diperkenalkan dengan mereka.

"Hei, semua! Maaf telat!" seru Yunho.

Tiga lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh, mereka terlihat sangat keren dan juga pintar.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memakai anting.

"Katamu jangan telat," sindir yang lainnya yang memiliki rambut berantakan.

"Dan kau sangat telat," lanjut lelaki yang sedang memegang sebuah cangkir.

Yunho tersenyum, "Maaf, maaf, aku tadi turun lagi."

"Untuk apa?" tanya lelaki yang memakai anting.

"Membantu adik kelas kita," jawab Yunho sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi agar Changmin terlihat dari ruangan itu. "Changmin dari kelas 1-E."

Mereka semua membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kelas satu, ya? Masih lugu, dong!" seru lelaki yang rambutnya berantakan.

"Kelihatan pintar," komen lelaki yang memegang cagkir.

"Tapi kenapa kacamatanya retak?" tanya lelaki yang memakai anting.

"Jadi tadi dia jatuh, terus kacamatanya terinjak. Lalu ditertawakan dan aku menolongnya," jelas Yunho.

"Oh…" mereka membulatkan mulutnya bersama lagi.

"Namamu Changmin?" seru lelaki yang memakai anting.

Changmin sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk.

"Kau yang mendapat nilai rata-rata tertinggi di angkatanmu semester lalu, bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Pintar sekali!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Changmin hanya bisa terdiam dan heran. Berbeda dengan Yunho dan yang lainnya yang malah tersenyum satu sama lain―dan senyum yang bisa sulit diartikan―, dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karena kami kekurangan bendahara OSIS, aku selaku ketua OSIS menawarkan jabatan ini kapadamu. Bersedia?" tawar Yunho.

Changmin hanya bisa melongos. Ternyata orang yang telah membantunya adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat dihormati di sekolah itu. Dan ia baru ingat empat orang ini adalah bintang sekolah sekaligus pengurus OSIS.

"Baik, karena kau diam saja. Aku anggap itu iya." Kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Selamat datang! Selamat bergabung di organisasi kita!"

.

Aku sedikit tersenyum mengingat hal ajaib ini. Aku seorang murid aneh, jarang bergaul, dan tidak suka menonjol di pilih sebagai bendahara karena nilai rata-rata raporku. Lucu, bukan? Tapi akhirnya aku menerima juga. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki kesibukan lain.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Ternyata, aku terlalu lama merenung. Aku menghela nafas. Dan tak kusadari uap terbentuk dari nafasku, dingin sekali. Aku merapatkan jaketku. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah biasa dengan dingin ini. Maklum, aku senang bermain salju dan hujan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan sahabatku? Padahal dulu aku tidak suka bermain salju maupun hujan. Tapi mereka merubahku. Mereka banyak mengubahku.

.

Bel baru saja berbunyi. Changmin mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Baru saja ia keluar dari kelasnya.

"Changmin,"

Changmin menoleh. Dan empat lelaki sedang berdiri rapat di hadapannya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Ada rapat OSIS ya?" tanyanya.

Mereka semua menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lalu ada apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka semua menarik Changmin.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" seru Changmin.

"Ke ruang OSIS," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Sampai di ruang OSIS, Changmin terlihat heran. Tentu saja, biasanya ruangan ini hanya dimasuki oleh anggota OSIS tapi kali ini tidak. Seorang wanita―dan bukan murid sekolah itu―sedang tersenyum ramah.

"Nuna! Ini korbannya!" seru lelaki yang memakai anting.

Changmin terbelak, "Jaejoong-hyung! Apa maksdunya aku sebagai korban?"

Lelaki yang memakai anting itu―Jaejoong―tersenyum, "Lihat nanti."

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut berantakan mendorong Changmin mendekati sang wanita itu.

"Junsu-hyung, a-apa ini penjualan manusia, ya?"

Lelaki yang mendorongnya―Junsu―terbahak-bahak , begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Changmin. Mana mungkin kami menjual sahabat kami," ujar Yunho.

"Jahat sekali kami jika kami melakukan hal itu," ujar lelaki yang lain.

"Benar yang dikatakan Yoochun," timpal Jaejoong.

"Lalu―"

"Sudah ya percakapannya," potong wanita itu. "baik mulai operasinya, ha gu se!"

Changmin menutup matanya. Ia takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya malah tertawa-tawa melihat Changmin yang ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum, "Sudah! Kau bisa membuka matamu."

Changmin ketakutan membuka matanya, ia berpikir ia telah dibius dan tangan, atau kaki, atau telinga, atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain telah diambil. Namun pemikiran yang terlalu jenius. Changmin membuka matanya dan ia melihat rambut cokelatnya dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda.

"Keren," gumam Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Tentu, aku yang mengerjakannya," bangga wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kau suka rambut barumu?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk, "Terima kasih semua!"

"Tak masalah," sahut Yoochun.

Junsu mendekati Changmin dan mengambil kacamatanya. "Nah, lebih keren begini. Tanpa kacamatamu kau terlihat lebih baik."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak dapat melihat!"

"Kalau begitu, pakai ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

"Biar aku yang memakaikannya," tawar wanita itu.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Lensa kontak. Itu lebih mudah," jawab Jaejoong.

"Te-terima kasih banyak semua!"

.

Telefon genggamku berbunyi. Aku pun mengambilnya, ada sebuah pesan. Dari, Yunho-hyung? Ia mengajak kami berkumpul di bukit itu. Bukit itu? Ya, kami memiliki sebuah tempat khusus yang berada sebuah bukit yang indah. Biasanya saat malam musim panas kami berkemah disana. Menyenangkan. Tapi, pasti kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Hanya berjalan sedikit dari tempatku berada, aku telah sampai di tempat indah ini, bukit kenangan―begitulah kami menyebut bukit ini. Aku mendaki bukit itu. Di puncak bukit itu aku bisa melihat sedikit pemandangan kota besar nan indah ini, Seoul. Pohon-pohon yang terdapat di bukit ini mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Ah, tentu saja daun cokelat tadi sore itu mengingatkan mereka. Kami sering bermain disini saat musim gugur.

"Sudah lama?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan empat sahabatku yang lain sedang berdiri disana dengan senyum. Walau mereka tersenyum aku tahu, dibalik senyuman―yang dapat meluluhkan hati siswi-siswi di sekolah kami―terdapat rasas sedhi karena perpisahan ini. "Aku baru sampai."

"Oh… Begitu." Yunho-hyung berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Begitu juga yang lainnya, aku pun turut duduk.

"Mungkin, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita," ujar Yoochun-hyung.

Aku dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Inilah akhir musim gugur serta akhir pertemuan kami. Inilah awal musim salju serta awal perpisahan kami.

Yunho-hyung yang akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya, Jaejoong-hyung yang akan pergi ke Perancis degan tujuan yang sama, Yoochun-hyung yang akan pergi ke Jerman, dan Junsu-hyung yang akan pergi ke Itali. Sedangkan aku? Aku tetap tinggal di Seoul. Aku tidak mungkin pergi mengikuti mereka ke universitas yang mereka inginkan. Aku masih siswa sekolah menengah atas, serta orang tuaku tak menginginkanku jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Hei, walau kita akan berpisah kita masih bersahabat, bukan?" ujar Junsu-hyung.

"Tentu saja," sahutku.

"Walau kita berpisah, kita tetaplah seorang bintang yang bersinar dan merangikai sebuah rasi." Yunho-hyung mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Rasi yang bersinar indah, Cassiopeia."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Kumpulan lima bintang,"

"Yang terkenal seperti Ratu Cassiopeia," lanjut Junsu-hyung.

"Karena keberaniannya," timpal Jaejoong-hyung.

"Dalam menjalankan negaranya," kali ini Yoochun-hyung yang bicara.

"Sama seperti kita. Berani menjalankan organisasi kita. Menjalankannya di sekolah kita. Dan membuatnya bersinar di mata semua orang." Yunho-hyung menarik kesimpulan.

"Changmin," ujar Jaejoong-hyung.

"Ya?"

"Ketika kami sudah pergi, tetaplah menjadi salah satu bintang dari rasi Cassiopeia di sekolah kita." Pesan Jaejoong-hyung.

"Kami akan berusaha menjadi salah satu bintang dari rasi itu di sekolah kami nanti." Janji Yunho-hyung.

"Dan jika kau kesulitan, kau boleh mencari pengganti kami." Kata Junsu-hyung.

"Tapi, mohon jangan lupakan kami," lanjut Yoochun-hyung.

Aku terdiam. Mencerna kalimat-kalimat mereka. Aku harus tetap menjadi penerus organisasi yang telah mengikat kami.

"Baik, aku janji akan menjadi apa yang kalian inginkan," ujarku.

Senyum bahagia terkembang dari wajah mereka semua. Malam semakin larut. Sang bulan muncul menemani rasi yang merupakan rasi kesayangan kami. Rasi yang menggambarkan kami. Rasi yang mengingatkan kami satu sama lain.

Dan inilah kenangan terakhir kami, rasi Cassiopeia.

.

.

The End

.

.

Hika's note:

Okay, saya akuin. Ficnya gaje dan abal banget~! (sama seperti fic-fic lainnya) Ini fic saya di fandom screenplay. Sebelumnya saya udah buat fic semacam ini tapi di post ke blog, mau liat? Pasti nggak. Ah ya sudahlah, review aja. Kalo mau flame boleh, asal flame yang bermanfaat. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya~!


End file.
